UsUk Sleeping Beauty
by LoverCartoonsandAnime
Summary: AU!Hetalia UsUk Sleeping Beauty Sleeping Beauty belongs to Original Owner I don't own any Hetalia characters expect I own Daniel, Isabella, and Henry
1. Chapter 1

UsUK Sleeping Beauty Chapter One – "Celebration"

Once upon a time King Daniel and Queen Isabella wanted a child. Until one day, King Daniel and Queen Isabella wish become true Queen Isabella gave birth to her child "it's a baby boy", said Queen Isabella so King Daniel named his son Arthur so the king called his announcer "we're going to celebrate of his son birth Prince Arthur" said King Daniel.

The announcer announced celebration of Queen Isabella birth son Prince Arthur, all the servants and maids prepare dinner table and chief started his workers to cook the meals for king, queen, and guests.

Everyone had come to King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle kings, queens, and nobles giving Prince Arthur gifts and saying "congratulation" to King Daniel and Queen Isabella.

The announcer stilled announced names who arrived King Daniel was expect his friend King Henry with his two sons Prince Alfred and Matthew "where is he", said King Daniel in his mind then King Henry's messenger barge in of celebration birth with a message to King Daniel from King Henry.

The messenger gave the message to King Daniel then King Daniel opens the message of his friend King Henry it said:

_Dear Daniel,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't attend your celebration of urgent battle, accept my apologies don't worry my two sons and I will see your son very soon. _

_Your friend,_

_Henry_

The kings, queens, and nobles stared at King Daniel " I do apologies my friend King Henry gave me message that he won't attend of our celebration due to battle", said King Daniel they continued the celebration announcer announced the three fairies Mister Ludwig, Mister Feliciano, and Mister Kiku still arriving in time all three fairies fly towards to King Daniel and Queen Isabella "your majesties thank you for invite us" said all three fairies "you're welcome", said King Daniel and Queen Isabella at the same time "now, each us will bless your child no more or less", said Ludwig.

Ludwig was the first fairy to bless Prince Arthur he flew towards Prince Arthur's cradle "your majesty I give bless of beauty" the next fairy is Feliciano "sweet prince you will bless of song" then the last fairy is Kiku "Prince Arthur your bless is" a strong wind open the door "what going on", said Feliciano "I'm not sure", said Ludwig.

A crow flew inside King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku recognize the crow that belongs to Ivan an evil fairy then floating sphere enter the castle. Ivan appearance in center of everyone with a calm tone of not letting his angry temper towards to King Daniel and Queen Isabella of not inviting him.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

UsUk Sleeping Beauty Chapter two-"A curse to Prince Arthur"

Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano was shock that Ivan is here because they knew Ivan wasn't invite for being evil fairy that you can't trust "your majesties please accept my apologies of interrupt your celebration", said Ivan.

King Daniel and Queen Isabella couldn't say anything to Ivan so King Daniel and Queen Isabella accept Ivan's apologies "thank you accept my apologies", said Ivan as he smiled "what are you doing here Ivan", Kiku asked "I just wanted to see Prince Arthur and I have bless for him", Ivan replied.

Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano start to worry about Prince Arthur "what's wrong Kiku" Ivan said, "you since worried about something" "just um…" "you're worried about Prince Arthur", said Ivan as he grinned "Ivan please all of us don't want to cause a problem", said Queen Isabella "cause a problem" Ivan said, "you did cause a problem by not invite me" "well because…Because" "because of what Feliciano", Ivan shouted "because you're unwanted", said Kiku with angry "unwanted…Unwanted", said Ivan shouted again "Ivan we're very-"silence your mouth Queen Isabella", Ivan shouted once more with angry "now listen all of you the prince will grow beautiful and gracefully, but before sunset on Prince Arthur's sixteen birthday he'll prick his finger on spinning wheel and die", said Ivan as he grinned again.

Queen Isabella run to her son cradle then pick up Prince Arthur from his cradle Ivan started to laugh "seize him" King Daniel shouted as the knights run towards to Ivan "stand back you fools", said Ivan. As King Daniel's knights stop Ivan laugh as he transformer back to sphere then floats away and his raven as well.

Queen Isabella starts to cry and worry about her son "please don't cry your majesty", said Feliciano "how can I stop crying and worrying about my son", said Queen Isabella "but I haven't give my blessing to your son", said Kiku "well can you stop Ivan's curse", King Daniel ask "no, Ivan's spell are too strong", Kiku replied.

King Daniel and Queen Isabella had no hope "I could weak the curse" Kiku said, "Prince Arthur won't die; however, he'll fall deep sleep when true love first kiss the curse will break" now King Daniel and Queen Isabella had little hope.

So, King Daniel told the announcer to announce the villagers to give their spinning wheels to be burn for protection of Prince Arthur's curse "let's hope all the spin wheels don't have Ivan's spell", said King Daniel.

Meanwhile, Queen Isabella is in King Daniel and her bedroom with Prince Arthur singing lullaby to him then he starts to fall asleep.

Queen Isabella put Prince Arthur in his cradle well she stilled worried about her son curse.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

UsUk Sleeping Beauty Chapter three-"A Plan"

King Daniel walked to his bedroom so he can join with Queen Isabella and Prince Arthur meanwhile the three fairies are in another room coming up with plan to keep Prince Arthur safe from Ivan "Kiku have you come up with plan", Ludwig ask "no", Kiku answer.

Ludwig sigh "we'll think of something so don't worry Ludwig", said Kiku "we better think of something fast then King Daniel our plan" Ludwig said, "which he is waiting for us".

_Flashback _

"Mister Ludwig, Mister Kiku, and Mister Feliciano may I ask all three of you something", said King Daniel "yes your majesty" Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano said together "can all three of you to come up with a plan to protect my son", said King Daniel "will we your majesty" Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano answer at the same time "thank you all three of you", said King Daniel.

_Flashback end_

"I have a plan Ludwig", said Feliciano "let's hear it", said Ludwig "I can change Prince Arthur into flower", said Feliciano "it might work, but Ivan will send his frost", said Kiku.

Feliciano remember when he planted flowers in spring time unfortunately Ivan ruined Feliciano's flowers which made Feliciano cried. Ludwig pats Feliciano's back to comfort him "thank you Ludwig", said Feliciano "your welcome Feliciano", said Ludwig "so Ludwig did you have a plan", said Feliciano "yes but if the king and the queen will accept my plan", said Ludwig "of course they'll accept your plan if you tell us", said Kiku "well what if three peasants men raising a child deep in the forest", said Ludwig "that plan could work", said Kiku "but who", said Feliciano "turn around", said Ludwig uses his wand to change Feliciano, Kiku, and his fairy clothes to peasant clothes.

As Feliciano and Kiku turn around to see their self's in the mirror they gasp "it's us", said Feliciano "but all three of us don't know how to take care of baby", said Kiku "if humans can do it so can we", said Ludwig "well could use our magic to help us", said Kiku "oh no, Kiku no magic" Ludwig said, "I'm going to take those wands and get rid of wings too" as he takes the uses his wand again to make Feliciano, Kiku, and his fairy wings disappear and take Feliciano's wand, but not Kiku's wand "we don't know how to do mortal things", said Kiku "don't worry all of us take turns and do you want Ivan suspect something", said Ludwig "fine", said Kiku as he gives his wand to Ludwig "come along now we have to tell King Daniel and Queen Isabella my plan", said Ludwig.

Feliciano, Kiku, and Ludwig went to the King and Queen's bedroom where King Daniel and Queen Isabella are at with Prince Arthur in his cradle.

_Later on_

Ludwig told his plan to King Daniel and Queen Isabella "its good plan", said King Daniel "indeed", said Queen Isabella "your majesty will you be okay if you let your son rest in our hands", Ludwig asked "of course I trust all three of you to protect my son", said Queen Isabella "we will protect Prince Arthur from Ivan", said Feliciano.

Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano left the castle with Prince Arthur in Feliciano's hands bundle up then they went deep inside the forest while King Daniel and Queen Isabella watch them at the balcony.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

UsUk Sleeping Beauty chapter four-"Meeting a Stranger"

Fifteen years have passed Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano had taken care of Prince Arthur from being baby to teenager.

Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano had woken bit early to discuss Prince Arthur's sixteen birthday "there are only two weeks left for Prince Arthur's birthday" Feliciano said, "what should we give to Prince Arthur" "well how about an royal outfit", said Kiku "good idea Kiku", said Ludwig "birthday cake as well", said Feliciano "alright then a royal outfit and birthday cake for Prince Arthur's birthday gift from us", said Ludwig " so let's make Prince Arthur's royal outfit and birthday cake", said Feliciano "but first we need to buy a book of royal outfits and cookbook", said Kiku "let's just wait for Prince Arthur to wake up", said Ludwig.

Little later on Arthur wake up "time to do my chores", said Arthur as he walk down the stairs from his room towards kitchen "good morning Arthur", said Kiku "morning" Arthur said, "where uncle Ludwig and uncle Feliciano" "their outside waiting for me" "why there are outside", said Arthur "because Ludwig, Feliciano, and I are going to marketplace to buy something", said Kiku "oh, okay then" Arthur said, "same chores from yesterday" "yes, sweep all the rooms, weed the garden, and wash dishes" Kiku said, "also we need berries" "okay" Arthur said, "come home safe" "we will", said Kiku as he walk towards the door and opens it then Feliciano, Kiku, and Ludwig went marketplace.

_Arthur P.O.V_

When my three uncles left the cottage house I start doing the first chore which is picking berries deep in the forest.

I grab my basket on top of the table then head into the forest to visit my animal friends and pick berries, I arrived early to see them "hello all my animal friends", I said.

My animal friends turn then they run towards me with happy thoughts in their head that they miss me "can you all help me by picking berries" I ask my animal friends.

My animal friends nod then run to different places to find berry bush while I walk straight to find a berry bush.

_Later On_

I start enjoying myself in the woods because I get to see my animal friends again so I decide to sing since I haven't sing maybe a one week ago since I'm having a good day.

_Author P.O.V _

While Arthur sing in the forest while he pick berries from berry bush then a stranger heard Arthur singing so he decide to find Arthur and greet him.

The stranger got off from his horse and look for Arthur by hearing his singing voice also his horse follow him as well of not losing his owner in the forest a bit later the stranger found Arthur "hey peasant boy" said the stranger.

Arthur stop singing he turn his head around he saw a stranger wearing a royal outfit "hello", said the stranger, Arthur didn't replied to him because his three uncles told him not to talk to strangers so he walk away from the stranger "wait" ,said the stranger as he grab Arthur's arm.

Arthur was start to get fright from the stranger because he could take him away from his three uncles so he turn his head and told the stranger "please let go of my arm" with fright.

The stranger saw Arthur's fright face so he let go of Arthur's arm and apologize to him "thank you", said Arthur "your welcome" the stranger said, "what's your name" "sorry, I'm in hurry" , said Arthur as he turn round then walk back to his cottage home "okay" , said the stranger.

Arthur runs to his animal friends with the basket of berries so later on he arrive with berries in the basket then Arthur grabbed more berries from his animal friends.

Now, the basket full of berries Arthur returned to the cottage home so he could finish other chores.

_Later in the afternoon_

Arthur finished the chores that was remain after that the three uncles come back to their cottage home with a cook book to bake a cake for Arthur's sixteen birthday then Feliciano made lunch for Arthur, Ludwig, Kiku, and him.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

UsUk Sleeping Beauty Chapter five –"Meeting a Peasant boy"

Before Prince Alfred meet Arthur in the forest; King Henry, Prince Alfred, and Prince Matthew riding on their horse to get to King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle of seeing Arthur "ready to see Prince Arthur", said King Henry.

Prince Alfred didn't say anything to his father "little nervous to meet Prince Arthur", said King Henry "maybe", said Prince Alfred "father", said Prince Matthew "yes, my son", said King Henry "what would Prince Arthur be like", Prince Matthew ask "I'm sure he is nice and kind prince to his kingdom" , King Henry answered his son question "that's good" Prince Alfred said, "for sure I thought he is rude" "Alfred, that is very rude to judge the prince" , King Henry said with angry "sorry", said Prince Alfred.

Later on, King Henry, Prince Alfred, and Prince Matthew are half way arriving at King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle; a knight spotted King Henry, Prince Alfred, and Prince Matthew, he rushed to tell King Daniel and Queen Isabella.

_King Daniel P.O.V_

One of King Daniel's knights spotted King Henry and his two sons; the knight rushed to King Daniel and Queen Isabella's bedroom of telling King Daniel and Queen Isabella that King Henry, Prince Alfred, and Prince Matthew is almost arriving at their castle.

Later on, the knight arrived right on time before King Henry, Prince Alfred, and Prince Matthew had reached the castle; he knocked on the door "enter", said King Daniel.

The knight open the door "your majesties, King Henry and his two are almost arriving at your castle", said the knight "alright" King Daniel said, "Time to meet my friend and his two sons" "are you going to tell King Henry, Prince Alfred, and Prince Matthew" ,Queen Isabella ask "only King Henry and Prince Matthew", King Daniel replied "what if Prince Alfred gets upset of not telling him that what happened to our son", said Queen Isabella "listen my queen" King Daniel said, "once our son, Prince Arthur turn sixteen; the three fairies bring him to the castle safely, Prince Alfred and Prince Arthur will be married".

Queen Isabella listen every word from her king "now, I have to get throne room before King Henry, and Prince Alfred, and Prince Matthew arrived at the castle", said King Daniel as he left the bedroom.

_Author P.O.V_

King Henry, Prince Alfred, and Prince Matthew had arrived King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle "Here we are" King Henry said, "King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle" "now to meet Prince Arthur", said Prince Alfred as he got off from his horse as well King Henry and Prince Matthew "we will take of your horse", said the Knight "thank you", said all three of them then they enter King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle.

As King Henry and his two sons enter King Daniel and Queen Isabella 's castle; the three of them enter throne room they spotted King Daniel "hello my friend", said King Daniel "say to you" King Henry said, "Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew introduce yourself" "I'm Prince Matthew" Prince Matthew said, "it's pleasure to meet you" "the pleasure is all mine", said King Daniel "I'm Prince Alfred" Prince Alfred, said "it's nice to meet you" "it's nice to meet you too" King Daniel said, "King Henry and Prince Matthew can I speak the both of you, alone" "of course", I and my son said as the same time "what about me" Prince Alfred ask " just wait here for five minutes", said King Henry "okay", said Prince Alfred.

King Daniel, King Henry, and Prince Matthew went to another room while Prince Alfred waiting in the throne room "well King Daniel, what do you want to speak about", said Prince Matthew "it's my son", said King Daniel "Prince Arthur" Prince Matthew said, "is something wrong with him" "yes, my son is curse", said King Daniel "who cursed him", King Henry ask "Ivan curse him", said King Daniel "that's horrible" Prince Matthew said, "how did this happened" "it happened fifteen years ago; an evil fairy name Ivan had curse my son because we didn't invite him so the three fairies is take caring of my son until he returns to the castle" "what shall we do", said King Henry and Prince Matthew at the same time "here is the plan; the four of us-" sorry to interrupted what do you mean the four us", said King Henry "My queen, your young son, you, and me lie to Prince Alfred", said King Daniel "lying to my older son", said King Henry "there is just only eight days until my son comes home safely with the three fairies that are raising him" , said King Daniel "fine", said King Henry "okay" King Daniel said, "let us go back to the throne room and tell Prince Alfred that my son is the garden" "alright then", said King Henry and Prince Matthew .

King Daniel, King Henry, and Prince Matthew head back to the throne room to tell Prince Alfred a lie about Arthur.

The five minutes has passed King Daniel, King Henry, and Prince Matthew return to the throne room "Prince Alfred", said King Daniel "yes", said Prince Alfred "well I know you want to meet my son, but his nervous", said King Daniel "so how long will Prince Arthur stop being nervous", said Prince Alfred "I'm not sure", said Prince Matthew "well I'm going to ride my horse", said Prince Alfred "take your time" ,said King Daniel.

Prince Alfred walks outside of the castle, ask for his horse, and then he left King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle.

_Prince Alfred P.O.V_

I head into the forest just to waste some time so I could meet Prince Arthur later on "well here I am in the forest" Prince Alfred said, "alone with you Hershey".

Hershey is my pet horse; I got him when I was a kid so he and I bonded before my little brother was born.

_Flashback_

It started when I was five years old when I got Hershey my first pony and friend.

As I woke up early in the morning my father and mother was next to my bed "good morning my son", said King Henry and Queen Emily "morning father and mother", I said "we have a surprise for you" "a surprise" I said, "can I see it" "well if you want to see your surprise" Queen Emily, said "dress up first then go outside to see the surprise" "okay mother", I said.

My mother and father left my room while I dress up to see my surprise "I wonder what's my surprise going to be", I said.

_Twenty minutes later_

I went outside the castle to see my surprise "I'm here Mother and Father", I said "we're over here son", said Queen Emily and King Henry "where's my surprise", said Prince Alfred "I have the little pony your majesties", said Simon. Prince Alfred turn around then saw the little pony that light brown fur, black hair, and his eyes brown "is that my surprise", I ask my mother and father "yes and hope you like your own pet horse", said King Henry and Queen Emily "my own horse" I said "thank you mother and father" "your welcome son", said King Henry and Queen Emily.

_Flashback end _

"It's been fifteen years have passed since Hershey and I become best friends we got along pretty well", I said then Hershey made horse noise "what's wrong Hershey", I said.

Hershey walk back "it's okay Hershey just an animal made berry bush move" I said, "besides nobody lives in the forest" then I heard someone singing in the forest "I was wrong " I said, "come on Hershey let's find out who sing" Hershey shake his head "well Hershey how about I give you carrots when we go back to King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle if you show me the way to the person", I said so Hershey nod then walk to the person who is singing.

_Author P.O. V _

Prince Alfred's pet horse Hershey leads to Arthur because of his singing then Hershey stop "now to meet this person", said Prince Alfred as he got off from Hershey then he walks to Arthur.

Prince Alfred see Arthur with his pleasant clothes so he said "hey peasant boy" Alfred then Arthur stop singing then turn his head to see Alfred wearing royal outfits "oh my god his beautiful" Prince Alfred said, "okay Alfred say something" "hello", he said.

Arthur didn't replied to Prince Alfred because his three uncles told him not to stranger so he walk away from him with basket of berries "wait", said Prince Alfred as he grab Arthur arm.

Arthur is starting to get fright from Prince Alfred because he could take him away from his three uncles so he turn his head again to Prince Alfred "let go of my arm", said Arthur with fright and bravely face at the same time.

Prince Alfred saw Arthur's fright and bravely face "I think I better let go peasant boy arm because his going to more fright than being brave" Alfred thought in his mind so he let go Arthur's arm and apologize to him "thank you" Arthur said, "if you excuse me I'm in hurry" as he turn around them walk back to his cottage home with basket of berries "okay", said Prince Alfred.

As soon Arthur left Prince Alfred by himself he went back to his horse, climb back on Hershey, and then went to King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle "I'm going back to forest to see peasant boy again", said Prince Alfred in his head.

Once, Prince Alfred arrive King Daniel and Queen Isabella's castle he join his family, King Daniel and Queen Isabella for lunch "how was your day in the forest", said King Henry "good father", said Prince Alfred "that's great to hear", said King Henry "I can't wait for tomorrow to see him again", said Prince Alfred in his head.

To be continued...


End file.
